Through Her Eyes
by Chimmie
Summary: Serena has to leave Darien for two months, when she returns, hes married to a woman named Setsuna and is very cold towards her. A tragic accident occurs, Serena loses her life, and after coming out of her coma Setsuna is acting very weird. More chapters.
1. Chapter 1: I wish

He was gone. He just walked right out of her life, like she never meant a thing to him. He didn't even turn around to take one last look at her shivering form. Even after four wonderful years, he just threw it all away without a second thought. Not a glance back at her broken form, not even a final goodbye. He just threw their Kodak memories on the ground next to her along with her heart spilling love letters. His final words, "goodbye," were muttered under his breath as he slowly turned on his heels and walked out of her life forever. His left hand holding onto an umbrella, his head bowed low, and his right arm tightly wound around a slender waist, which was draped in a beautiful silk dress.

"Let's go home, baby." He whispered to his new wife as he lead her to their luxurious dark vehicle. "The babysitter is probably tired out by now."

She sat there in the small puddle of mud and continued to stare at the place he just stood just five minutes ago. She could still smell his unique scent and feel his cold aura. Her tears had finally stopped. She feared it was because she really didn't have anymore to shed. In the past three months she had done nothing but cried. She felt lost and alone without her other half. He was her other half and without him, she felt like there was a crater forming inside her. It scared her more then anything else she's ever experienced in her life.

"SERENA!" She heard someone yelling her name in the distance, but she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes away from that same spot. He was just there and now he's gone. Her whole body felt numb, her mind felt blank, and her heart finally wrapped itself in ice.

"Serena…" A warm hand placed itself on her bare shoulders. The wind danced through her hair and the rain gently fell upon her weak body. Silence hung in the atmosphere. Something inside her finally snapped.

"DARIEEEENNNN!" Her scream cut through the silence and she grabbed onto her golden hair, which was soaked with raindrops. She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and harshly pushed it away as she stood and ran towards her small blue car. She could hear the loud footsteps behind her and her name being called, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from it all. She had to get away from it all. She hastily climbed into her car and drove away in a direction unknown to her. She just drove and her mind continued to torture her with those wonderful memories.

Flashback

"Don't ever leave me Sere. I love you so much…I know I can't be without you." He whispered to her as he slowly pulled her up into his arms. He held onto her waist like she would disappear any moment. She could smell his gentle scent and feel his heart beat against her own heart. His warm breath caressed her neck as he forced their bodies to slowly dance to the music. He stopped and pulled away just enough to look into her ocean blue eyes.

"Stay with me forever okay." She slowly nodded as she was lost in those midnight orbs. His soft hands cupped her cheeks as he laid a loving kiss on her forehead. Then his fingers were lost in her golden mane as he pulled her against his body once again.

"I won't leave you…Darien. I know you're the one. Remember, we're soul mates." She smiled up at him as she said those words. He smiled back and she felt her heart melt like butter.

"Yeah…you are my soul mate." With those words he captured her small lips with his own. At that moment, she swore she had died and went to heaven.

Present

Tears threatened to fall from her dark eyes once again. That was just five months ago. She didn't know what had gone wrong. She had gone off to Europe for two months to visit some family members and when she returned, he was a completely different person. The biggest change was the fact that he was now a married man. When she heard this she didn't believe it. So she ran all the way to his house to announce that she's returned. What she saw there broke her heart into a million pieces. A beautiful woman came to answer the door and behind her stood the one person that meant more then the world to her. He had stared at her with cold eyes and placed a protective arm around the tall woman.

"Oh…I see you're back from your trip." He had bluntly announced. She could hear the ice in his voice and it tore at her insides.

"Darien…wh…who's this?" She had questioned, hoping for him to just run to her and take her into his arms any second. She had been afraid of the answer she would receive.

"I'd like you to meet Setsuna…my wife." Those were the last words she heard before she had stumbled backwards from pain. After that she couldn't bear to listen to anymore, so she had turned and ran to the one place that could offer her some kind of comfort. She ended up by the lake in the park, where he used to bring her on beautiful summer days. He would hold her hand, stroll with her by the lake and observed her quietly as she talked about anything and everything. She would quickly sneak kisses in when no one was looking or whenever she felt the need to feel his soft skin on her lips.

Her tears fell freely now as she continued to drive and remember those sweet moments. It had all been so perfect, so what went wrong. How she wished she hadn't left to go on that stupid trip. Maybe then everything would be different. She had spent the last three months trying to get answers out of him along with trying to get him to come back to her. Every single time he continued to reject her and his words stabbed at her heart deeper and deeper. Along the way she had also discovered that they also have a child, but she was only gone for two months so that must mean he had to have cheated on her. That thought alone made her want to just curl up and die. How could he do this to her? He was the one who was afraid of her leaving him alone. He was the one who used to tell her not to ever leave his side. Yet he turned out to be the one that abandoned her. Not knowing what went on was tearing at her insides more and more every second.

She finally arrived at that same park again. The sun had set and dark clouds covered the bright stars. It fit her mood perfectly. She stepped out of her car and lifelessly walked to their favorite bench. She curled up on that same bench and just cried herself to sleep. Her last thought was of the last day they had spent together.

Flashback

"Darieeennn! Oh I missed you so much Darien." She launched herself into his welcoming arms and placed small kisses along his strong jaw line. He laughed at her antics. His laughter was like music to her ears.

"Serena calm down…you just saw me two hours ago." He held onto her tighter as he continued, "but I did miss you a lot too." He returned her kisses with a long passionate one as their lips met. He let go of her as he took protectively put his arm around her waist lead her towards his car.

"Why the sad face?" He curiously asked her as she looked up at him with her innocent eyes.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. Two months is a long time to be away from you. I don't know how I'm going to do it." She whispered the last part and waited for his response.

"Don't worry baby, watch these two months will fly by so fast. You probably won't even want to come back to me." He joked as he took her hand into his. "I promise I'll be right here waiting for you to return okay. Oh yeah I almost forgot…I have a small gift for you. I know it's your favorite." He reached behind his seat and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He laughed as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oh Darien, they're gorgeous!" She squealed as she held them up to her nose. She inhaled their sweet scent and sighed at how perfect they looked. "Thank you! Oh I love you so much." She looked up at him and saw him stare at her with love in his eyes. He reached over to run his fingers through her silky hair and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She felt happiness she never thought she could feel and wished that time would just stop right there. Everything was perfect at that very moment.

Present

She shivered as she opened her swollen eyes to find nothing but trees all around her. She realized she was still sleeping on the same bench. Looking up at the sky, she noticed that the clouds had changed colors and the sun had just begin to rise. Pain stabbed at her heart as she remembered last night's events. She gathered herself and walked back to her car. After climbing in, she drove down the same road as last night. She didn't know where to go anymore. Everything reminded her of him, especially her apartment, since that was where they had spent most of their moments. Her eyes filled with tears once again, as she thought of the wonderful days and nights they had spent there. Once again something inside of her snapped and she finally let her pain free. She cried out loud for the first time in years. She had never felt so alone in her life and in so much pain. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She just wanted to be by his side and just have his arms around her body again. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel and cried her heart out. Oh, how she wished she could be the one lying in his bed at this very moment or tending to their beautiful baby.

The rain began to pour once again as she continued to wish for true happiness. She was so busy wishing she never saw the small car heading her way from the opposite direction. The last thing she remembered was the sharp pain that went through her chest as she fell deeper and deeper into a dark hole. And her world finally went blank. Her heart finally put her out of her misery as it beat it's last rhythm.

"Darien, she's waking up!" The doctor yelled through the hall. Darien turned and ran as fast as he could towards the room his wife slept in. She had been in a coma for the past two weeks and his heart jumped when he heard the doctor announce that she was waking up. He finally arrived into the room and slowly marched towards the bed. He was afraid that the doctor was lying to him or that he had made a mistake. But all of his fear flew out the window when he saw his wife's gentle eyes staring back at him curiously.

"Darien…?" She whispered as she tried to get up and support her weak body. He rushed to her side and gently laid her down again.

"Don't move Setsuna…your body is weak." He instructed and reached out to smooth her hair away from her face. He saw the questioning look in her eyes. "You were in a car accident two weeks ago when you were on your way to the office. The other driver wasn't paying attention to where they were going and collided head on with you."

Setsuna's eyes went wide, "What about the other driver…are they okay Darien! Are they still alive!" Darien shook his head. "We don't know…they never found the body." Darien responded as he looked into her eyes to see her reaction and that's when he noticed something different about them. Something flashed across her eyes really quick, an emotion that was too quick for him to figure out, but for the first time today he noticed that they weren't their usual dark green. They were a bit lighter then what he was used to. Something was definitely different about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everybodyyy! Happy belated valentines day to you all, hope everyone had a great valentines day. Anyways I just wanted to notify everyone that I do plan on adding more chapters to this story and it is going to be a Serena/Darien story. There is a twist to it so you guys will just have to wait and see what that is if I decide to continue. :) Honestly I am still debating whether i should continue adding chapters or not because I haven't recieved enough reviews to let me know whether this story is a good idea or not. So I am a bit confused about if it's worth continuing or should I move on to something better. Please let me know what you all think of it, I don't care if it's bad opinions or good. I would just like to know the honest truth about this piece. THANK YOU!

Chimmie


End file.
